Haruno to Hyuuga
by NejiHien
Summary: .:Drabble 12:. NejiSaku. / - Ya basta, Neji. / Chicos, he vuelto ;
1. Tentaciones

¡Hola, vez! Esta vez estoy con una serie de drabbles, todos NejiSaku (os dije que me encantaba esta pareja, xD) Pes, en estos drabbles intentaré hacer buenas historias, jeje. Bueno, que espero que les guste y que les llene. Será un conjunto de diez drabbles, cortas, tal vez haga alguna más...ya me lo pensaré xDD. Muchas gracias a las personas que me apoyan ^_^. Un abrazo y un beso a todos.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Uno**

**Tentaciones**

* * *

**N**eji maldijo todo. Maldijo la hora en la que había aceptado tantos casos. Maldijo la hora en la que el trabajo le había estropeado pasar el tiempo con su esposa. Maldijo la hora en la que había olvidado su cumpleaños – sin querer – y, ya de paso, la cercana fecha de su primer aniversario.

¿Por qué lo maldecía todo? Sencillo: porque Sakura le había negado TODO tipo de tacto. Sí, así era exactamente. Le había negado los besos, los abrazos, las caricias...entre otras cosas muy, muy importantes.

En ese momento, se encontraba sentada delante del tocador, vestida con ropa interior. Llevaba puesto un juego de sujetador negro con encaje rojo pasión, igual que las bragas, dejando ver bastante...

- Sakura... - comenzó a decir él, desde la cama. Estaba en boxers, hacía ya rato que no usaba el pijama.

- Tengo sueño – cortó ella mientras se levantaba.

Y entonces Neji se mordió el labio inferior al verla. ¡Dios! Se veía tan apetecible. Con esa pose tan sexy, y sacudiéndose la cabellera corta con fuerza, quedando los mechones esparcidos por el rostro...Era una visión tan perturbadora...

La sintió y la vio acostarse a su lado, emanando un calor siempre agradable para él...Vio como se tapaba con el edredón, y sintió su roce por debajo de la tela. Sus bellos se erizaron. Cuando ella pegó la cabeza a la almohada, ni si quiera le dio las buenas noches. ¿Tan enfadada estaba? Se notaba a la vista.

Intentó tocar su brazo, pero ella se lo sacudió con facilidad. Se frotó las sienes con fuerza y respiró profundo, dispuesto a un segundo intento.

Sakura, quiero hablar contigo – le habló mientras se acercaba a su oído y tocaba su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Esta vez, ella se dejó.

- Sé que últimamente he estado ocupado – comenzó a besar su cuello lentamente, y ella no decía ni hacía nada – pero lo siento mucho. Siento mucho no haberte prestado atención – pasó su mano por el vientre mientras seguía besando su cuello – Quiero compensarte....¿Sakura?

Pero ella no escuchaba. Estaba dormida, en un profundo sueño. Neji dejó de tocarla, y bufó con rabia al tiempo que se tiraba con fuerza contra la almohada. Golpeó el colchón y se quedó mirando la nada.

En su sitio de la cama, Sakura sonrió.

**&**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y un deseo inmenso de beber agua le despertó. Neji abrió los ojos con pesadez, y se destapó, dispuesto a bajar a beber agua. Y cuando giró el rostro...¡Sakura no estaba! Se alarmó, y la buscó rápidamente con la mirada por toda la habitación. No estaba. Salió del cuarto, y bajó las escaleras con rapidez hallando una luz encendida; la de la cocina.

- ¿Sakura? - preguntó mientras caminaba con ansiedad hacía la estancia.

Y allí estaba ella. Tenía un vaso mediado de leche en la mano derecha, y su pecho y empezar del busto estaba mojado. Al verlo, una expresión furiosa se apoderó de ella.

- Has hecho que me derramara la leche encima – dijo furiosa mientras dejaba el recipiente encima de la meseta – Eres increíble.

Neji la observó con el ceño fruncido, aunque algo dentro de él se calmó. Ahora la observó, con ese conjunto tan apetecible, mientras se movía en busca de algo para limpiarse.

- Lo siento – comentó él mientras se acercaba.

Le quitó el trapo de las manos, mientras evitaba sus quejas y comenzó a limpiarla. La diferencia de estatura era bastante, así que le era un poco incómodo hacerlo. Aún así...

- Lo siento – repitió.

- Ya te he escuchado – respondió ella mirando a otro lado, consciente de los roces de su esposo y su desnudez.

Y, en un momento, ya no estaba en el suelo. Neji había echado todo al suelo, y la había sentado encima de la meseta. Le aprisionó las manos atrás y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- No voy a repetir lo de hace un rato cuando estábamos en la cama – dijo comenzando a besar su cuello y pecho – Pero lo siento todo en general – comenzó a besar su busto – Te prometo que te dedicaré más tiempo.

- ¿Lo prometes? - ella dejó de forcejear.

Él dejó su labor, y la miró a los ojos mientras la soltaba.

- Te lo prometo.

Entonces Sakura sonrió.

- Bien.

Y ahí comenzó realmente la noche...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo. Pues aquí el primer drabble, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré actualizar cada día, aunque no prometo nada porque ahora comienzo el colegio y esas cosas T.T Bueno chicas/os, gracias por leer ^_^.


	2. Desprecio

¡Hola, otra vez! Vaya, muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Quiero darle los agradecimientos especiales a **Karina Natsumi**, porque ella siempre me ha dejado comentarios en casi todos mis fics y yo nunca he podido responderle ^_^. Lo siento, compañera. Bueno, bueno, aquí el segundo drabble. Espero que les siga gustando. Un abrazo y un beso a todos.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Dos**

**Desprecio**

* * *

- Tú estás de broma – decía Sakura mientras e miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero, sonrojada hasta la médula – Ino, no me voy a poner esto ni muerta.

Escuchó la risita de la rubia desde dentro del baño.

- Vamos, Sakura – decía su amiga mirando la prenda de ropa que la pelirrosa acababa de lanzar fuera – No es para tanto. A mí no me daría vergüenza ponérmelo.

- Ino – cortó ella saliendo – cuando te dije que me prestaras una camiseta, no me refería a prácticamente lencería.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas.

- Sí que eres recatada.

- Lo siento mucho.

Ambas suspiraron. Sasuke Uchiha iba a dar una fiesta para anunciar que su padre, al final lo había nombrado heredero de las empresas Uchiha a él, puesto que su hermano Itachi se había ido al extranjero y había negado el cargo. El caso era que habían aceptado, por supuesto. Eran amigas de Sasuke desde que habían nacido, exactamente dieciocho años. Al principio, Sakura había dicho que no, alegando que tenía muchos deberes – mentiras, no quería ir – y que estaba muy cansada por el estrés del estudio. Pero como Ino la conocía perfectamente, más que a ella misma, la había convencido.

Se había ofrecido a prestarle una camiseta, puesto que ya no tenía tiempo de salir a comprar una adecuada. Pero, como no, Ino tenía que hacerla se las suyas. Le había brincado una camiseta, sí, pero que solamente tapaba sus pechos – y muy poco – pasada por el cuello y anudada a la espalda. Lencería, vamos.

- Mira – dijo la pelirrosada – Este corsé me encanta – dije sacando un corsé rojo sin encajes, simplemente de satén – Por encima de una camiseta...¡Sí! Yo tengo una camisa negra en mi casa, a juego con los pantalones.

- Ahá – Ino estaba buscando su propia ropa - ¿Qué te parece esto para mí? - preguntó la rubia sacando un escotado vestido azul celeste – Hace juego con mis ojos.

- Perfecto – concluyó Sakura con una sonrisa.

**&**

- Odio estos tacones – protestó Sakura bufando y cruzando las manos como una niña pequeña – No sé como me dejé convencer por ti.

Ino rió, volviendo la vista al volante.

- Eres muy poco femenina, frentuda – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- No, no soy poco femenina – se defendió Sakura, ruborizada – Lo que pasa es que no me gusta ir por ahí enseñando todo mi cuerpo. Y tampoco con el miedo de que me voy a caer con un par de zapatos que tampoco son nada cómodos.

- Deja ya de quejarte.

Llegaron al frente de la mansión Uchiha, y aparcaron el coche justo en la última plaza. Habían ya muchas personas, dedujeron ambas. Se dirigieron hacia la mansión, y, al entrar, comprendieron que tenían razón. Habían muchas personas ya dentro. Todas vestidas elegantemente. La pelirrosa se ruborizó al ver que ella era la única que llevaba pantalones.

- Te dije que te pusieras un vestido – le dijo Ino por lo bajini.

Ella deseó golpearla por llevar la razón.

- Quiero volver – dijo dándose la vuelta.

- De eso nada – la rubia la detuvo – Ahora te quedas. Igualmente estás muy bien así.

Sakura quiso desaparecer. Y entonces vio al grupo de chicos con el que realmente se sentiría identificada. Naruto sonrió nada más verla, y le hizo señas para que fuera donde ellos.

- ¿Por qué te llevaste el coche de papá, idiota? - preguntó Ino a su hermano nada más acercarse.

- Para joderte – se burló Naruto.

Un tic se apoderó del ojo derecho de la rubia.

- Que asco – se escuchó.

Sakura giró la vista, sabiendo perfectamente de quien era esa voz. También era consciente de que la frase iba directo para ella.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Hyuuga – dijo sin mirarle a los ojos a modo de saludo.

En ese momento se sintió mal. Muy mal. ¿Por qué él la trataba de esa forma tan ruín y despreciable? ¿Por qué, si ella lo único que quería era brindarle su amistad, _su amor_? Era un idiota, un completo idiota. Y lo que más le dolía era que la había tomado a ella como diana.

- Neji, eres un pesado – se quejó Hinata, su prima - ¿No te cansas de molestarla?

- No – le contestó, hiriente – Y a ti no te importa.

- ¡Eh! - gritó Naruto defendiendo a su novia – Idiota, que es tu prima.

Neji apartó la mirada, molesto.

- Sakura – se escuchó una voz por detrás – Sabía que vendrías.

Sasuke no le dio tiempo a contestar. Llegó a su lado y le plantó un buen beso en los carnosos labios. Unos ojos blancos miraron con odio al Uchiha.

- Te dije que lo haría – contestó ella libre de toda expresión.

_Esos besos no tenían sentimiento alguno._

- Me alegra que estés aquí – dijo abrazándola.

¿Cuánto hacía que salían? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? Sí, estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba saliendo con un apoyo, porque no era más que eso. No quería herirle, y se lo había dicho, pero él había aceptado ser el hombro en el que llorar, aunque supiera que no había nada más.

¿Apoyo? ¿Por qué apoyo? Porque lo necesitaba. Neji se había ido. Se había ido, dejando un hueco de un año entero en su corazón. Con el tiempo, dejaron de escribirse, y ella perdió las esperanzas...Hasta que él volvió. Y entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

Comenzó a odiarla, demostrándoselo. Le decía cosas que la hacían sentirse como una miserable, como la culpable de todo. Pero...¡no! Ella no había decidido sufrir así porque sí. Ella quería estar con él, quería amarle siempre...Pero Neji la abandonó. La dejó sola, durante un maldito año entero. Juró escribirle, y se olvidó de hacerlo a los seis meses. ¡A la mierda todo!

Aunque su corazón estuviera roto, Sasuke se había ofrecido para ser un fuerte pegamento. Y ella no pudo negarlo, lo necesitaba.

- Voy al lavabo un momento – anunció al ver que todos se iban a sentar en el sofá – Ahora vuelvo.

- Ahá – Sasuke asintió sonriendo.

¡Maldita sea! Siempre era así, cada vez que estaba con él. Se sentía mal, muy mal. Las lágrimas salieron antes de llegar al baño. Se paró frente al espejo, y bajó la cabeza, comenzando a llorar con fuerza. ¿Qué más daba el maquillaje, si su dolor era más importante? Se limpió con frenesí. Y lo sintió, _otra vez_.

Sintió unas manos y un cuerpo pegarse al suyo, abrazándola por detrás, y las lágrimas incrementaron. No alzó el rostro, _porque sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba._ Tampoco se podía negar, porque lo necesitaba.

- Por favor – pidió con voz temblorosa – Suéltame.

Sintió sus labios en el cuello, y cerró los ojos, sin alzar el rostro.

- No quiero...- negó con un hilo de voz.

Y entonces él la giró. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los blancos de él, y entonces su voluntad se redujo a nada.

- Quiero que sufras por haberme traicionada – dijo Neji besando su cuello de nuevo - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura?

Ella comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- Tú dejaste de escribirme – la joven le apartó - ¡Tú me traicionaste a mí!

Neji la miró, acercándose de nuevo.

- No sabes cuanto te desprecio – comentó ella, aunque él no se detuvo.

- Eso me corresponde decirlo a mí – el Hyuuga abrió la blusa y el corsé de un tirón – Te escribí – besó nuevamente su cuello – Te escribí cada día...Y no recibí respuestas – la mordió, escuchando su gemido – Nunca.

- Imposible – dijo ella abriendo la camisa de él – Yo...no hubo un día que no lo hiciera.

Se concentraron en los gemidos, en los besos y en las caricias. ¿Cuánta falta no le había hecho cuando estuvo fuera? ¿Cuánta falta no le había hecho solamente su mirada? Ahora se las cobraría.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte con un Uchiha? - dijo Neji desabrochando sus pantalones.

- No tengo por qué responderte – contestó ella, dejándose llevar.

- Te desprecio tanto...- repitió él.

- Sé lo que se siente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Yoooooshhh! Segundo capi acabado en...¡una hora y media! Increíble, pero cierto. Sí, sé que la inspiración tarda en llegar para mí UU'. Bueno chicas, un beso y un abrazo a todos.

*Ojalá y todos los desprecios fueran así xDD.


	3. Recuerdos

¡Hola! Aquí el tercer drabble, este al estilo Konoha xD. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron un review en el anterior, porque me han sido de gran apoyo. Bueno chicas, un beso y un abrazo a todos. Cuídense mucho ^_^.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Tres**

**Recuerdos**

* * *

----------------------------------------Flas Back------------------------------

_**L**__a habitación daba vueltas...¿o era su cabeza? No sabría decirlo. Se había acurrucado entre la gruesa colcha, además de por el frío, porque quería tapar su cuerpo de él. Aunque, si decidía estar con ella, estaba en todo su derecho de esposo._

_Le sintió llegar, y acostarse, sin hacer ruido. Le sintió levantar las sábanas. Y, como no, rozar su cuerpo desnudo. No quería. No quería entregarse a una persona sin amor. Pero era su deber, ahora que se habían unido en matrimonio. Era su deber brindarle todo lo que tenía. _

_Cuando él acabó de acomodarse, un silencio muy incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. No quería estar así...No tenían por qué llevarse mal, si, después de todo, pasarían el resto de la vida juntos..._

_- Tsunade-sama me ha dado una semana libre de misiones – comenzó él sin tema de conversación, pues también era un inexperto._

_Ella no supo que contestar, así que se quedó en silencio. El mismo silencio incómodo de antes._

_- ¿No me hablarás? - preguntó, y ella sintió como giraba la cabeza hacia ella._

_Sakura se ruborizó intensamente. Se quedó quieta un momento, sintiendo un calor interior que la hizo girarse lentamente. Cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, sus miradas se sostuvieron._

_- Neji...no sé qué puedo decirte – se sentó, seguida por él – Yo...no estaba preparada para esto._

_Él la miró con severidad._

_- Yo tampoco, Sakura – vio como ella bajaba la vista – Soy de carne y hueso como tú. Y sí, estamos casados._

_Ella comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose mal, como nunca se había sentido. Tenía razón, Neji no era el robot que ella pensaba._

_- Aún no estoy preparada para...para...- sus sollozos la ahogaron._

_El rostro de Neji se vio iluminado por una sonrisa llena de ternura._

_- Lo sé – la abrazó, y ella se sorprendió – No te preocupes, no te obligaré a nada. Esperaré a que estés preparada._

_- Gracias, Neji – ella correspondió al abrazo._

_Y no fue consciente del gran esfuerzo que Neji tuvo que hacer para no decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos._

--------------------------------------Flash Back End------------------------------------------

- ¿Recuerdas ese día? - preguntó Sakura colocándose encima de su esposo, ya acostados en el futón.

- Sí – comenzó a juguetear con el escote del blanco yukata – Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Sakura rió, besando el cuello y el pecho del joven.

- Hubiera dado lo que fuera por sentir en esos momentos lo que siento ahora – elevó la mirada, hasta la de él – Te amo.

Neji la abrazó, siguiéndole el juego. No hacía falta que le respondiera, porque ella sabía de sobra que el sentimiento era mutuo...Quizá, el suyo era mayor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola, chicas! Uff, pues este capítulo no me ha gustado mucho, la verdad. No salió como yo quería VV. Bueno, igualmente espero que les sea suficiente. Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^_^. ¡Un abrazo!

_¿Reviews...?_


	4. Confusión

¡Hola! Pues aquí con el cuarto drabble, que espero que el primero les haya gustado ^_^. Le agradezco muchísimo a **Lindmie**, por su review. La ayuda es muy importante para mí. Bueno chicas/os, un abrazo y un beso a todos ^_^.

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Dos **

**Confusión**

* * *

**S**akura Haruno siempre había sido una chica fuerte delante de todos. Nunca lloraba, y cuando lo hacía, era por un buen motivo. Era alegre, y se pasaba casi todo el tiempo riendo. Las personas que le caían mal ni se enteraban de su presencia, porque no les dirigía ni siquiera una mirada. Le gustaba estudiar, y era ayudante de la biblioteca, así como se pasaba casi todos los patios y recreos allí con sus libros, en su mundo de fantasía. Odiaba a las personas hipócritas, y, sobretodo, a las que se creían mejores que otras. Pero sobretodas las cosas, le odiaba a _él_.

Estaban en la misma clase, y no se aguantaban. Dios, era tan difícil mirar su cara de reojo y contenerse a vomitar...

Entre Neji Hyuuga y ella no podía haber más que un profundo odio y desprecio. Nada.

**&**

- ¡Sasuke! - llamó desde el pasillo, al ver como él buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

Al verla, sonrió, satisfecho. Había encontrado su objetivo. Se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa, y cuando la tuvo en frente, depositó un suave beso en la frente mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda.

- Dame la mochila – le dijo, y ella lo hizo sonrojada – Y, bien, señorita Flor de Cerezo. ¿Qué quieres hacer para tú cumpleaños?

Sakura rió, divertida. Él era siempre tan dulce con ella.

- Mmm...- caviló, abriendo la puerta del coche e introduciéndose en él – Creo que saldré con Ino y los demás – le miró mientras encendía el coche – Y por supuesto, contigo.

Sasuke sonrió mientras ponía el coche en marcha.

- ¿Adónde iremos? - salió del aparcamiento de la universidad – Me parece que ir al cine ya está muy visto.

- Cierto – coincidió la joven – Tal vez podríamos ir a un parque de atracciones – su novio la miró, incrédulo – Ya sé que suena infantil, pero nunca hemos ido a uno, y me hace ilusión.

Sasuke rió, divertido. Por esa inocencia suya era que la amaba.

**&**

- ¡Idiota! - se sintió un golpe, y un chico rubio se sobó la nuca - ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle esas cosas a Hinata-chan?

Ino se frotó las sienes con desesperación, mientras que su hermano la miraba con los ojos encendidos.

- I-Ino-chan – Hinata trataba de calmar la situación - no es para tanto...

- ¡¿Qué?! - chilló la rubia, señalando a Naruto-baka - ¡Acaba de decirte que tienes los pechos grandes en frente de todos!

Al recordarlo, Hinata se ruborizó más. Después de todo, dejar que le dieran una zurra por atrevido no le vendría nada mal al rubito hiperactivo.

Y justo cuando Ino iba a comenzar a chillar de nuevo, escucharon que alguien llamaba la atención de todos.

- ¡Eh, chicos! - Sakura les saludaba con la mano.

Detrás de ella venían los demás; Sasuke, Ten Ten y Kankuro; Gaara y Matsuri; Shikamaru y Temari: y, como no, el idiota de Neji que seguramente había ido para molestarla. Aunque, por alguna extraña razón, detrás de él venía una chica. Una bella chica de cabellos rojizos, con ojos del mismo color, ocultos tras unas gafas. Venían cogidos de la mano.

Sakura había fruncido el ceño al verlos.

- Vaya, Neji – Naruto fue el primero en hablar – No sabía que tuvieras novia.

El moreno no dijo nada, pero la chica, sí.

- Hola, mucho gusto – sonrió a todos, y le correspondieron – Mi nombre es Karin.

Se presentaron a ella, después de todo, pero Hinata se inquietó.

**&**

Estaba en el lavabo. La feria era más agobiante de lo que pensaba, con toda la gente gritando como loca – las comparó con Ino – y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Se hecho agua en la cara, despertándose. Eran cerca de las ocho y media, y la noche estaba yendo bien, aunque...

Un sonido raro llamó su atención. Dudó, pero al final optó por salir a ver qué pasaba. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos los gritos y ruidos de las personas se sintieron claramente, aunque algo llamó su atención.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Neji tirado en el suelo. Había sangre en su ropa, y mucha más en su rostro. Algo en su pecho se oprimió.

- ¡Neji! - gritó corriendo hacia él.

Aunque no le aguantara, le dolía verle así.

Llegó hasta él, y vio que tenía los ojos entrecerrados, con una horrenda mueca de dolor en su rostro. Se desesperó, pues no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo ayudarle sin hacerle daño? De sus ojos salieron lágrimas, por el gran susto que sentía. No, no quería verle así.

Al final, con mucho cuidado, se sentó a su lado, dejándose caer con rapidez. Pasó una mano por el cuello del joven y le tocó el rostro ensangrentado.

- ¡Neji! ¡ Dios! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! - chilló desesperada - ¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

**&**

- De acuerdo. Date prisa por favor – dijo al teléfono, para después cerrarlo.

Cuando se giró, Neji se miraba las vendas de las costillas, poniéndose la camisa. Sakura se acercó, para ayudarle.

- La doctora dice que tienes tres costillas rotas – dijo alzándole el brazo para introducirle la manga – También tienes una pequeña fractura en la clavícula – cuando acabó de abrocharle los botones, se dio cuenta de que él no había parado de mirarla fijamente - ¿Qué pasó, Neji? - casi llora de nuevo - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Él no se podía creer que ella estuviera llorando por lo que le había pasado.

- No lo sé, no les vi la cara – se bajó de la camilla cuando ella retrocedió – Sólo recuerdo que me golpearon mucho – hizo una mueca – y luego me arrastraron...

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Sakura se secó las lágrimas, y le miró a los ojos, de nuevo. Él, en un gesto instintivo, alzó la mano lentamente, acostando la distancia para tocar su mejilla. Y ella, no se apartó.

- ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto por mí? - preguntó tocando sus labios.

Ella no contestó. Se quedó quieta, mirando esos lindos ojos perla que tanto le gustaban, porque le recordaban a la luna...

Neji acercó lentamente el rostro, hasta el punto de que ella sintiera su respiración. Se acercó y se acercó, hasta que se tocaron. Flotaron, ambos flotaron. Y no duró más de dos segundos, pero para ambos había sido una bella eternidad.

¿Cuántos sentimientos la flotaron? Cientos. Y el que más refulgía en su cabeza era la confusión. Tal vez no le odiaba. Tal vez...

Cuando él se separó, sólo para inclinarse más y besar su oreja.

- Gracias – susurró volviendo a una posición normal, sonriéndole mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

Ella no pudo decir nada, pues se vio interrumpida. Se escucharon unas voces altas, y ambos se separaron rápidamente.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó Sasuke, casi corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla – Estaba muy preocupado.

Ella no dejó de ver a Neji, mientras los demás hablaban con él.

- Yo estoy bien – se separó – Fue a Neji a quien hirieron.

- ¿Pero quién pudo hacer algo así? - preguntó Hinata examinando con la mirada a su primo – Te dejaron varias contusiones.

- Le robaron la billetera – intervino Sakura – Es claramente un asalto.

Todos la miraron con interés. Ella se ruborizó.

- Por cierto – comentó Temari - ¿Dónde está Karin?

Neji hizo memoria, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Contestó haciendo una mueca.

- Dijo que no se sentía bien. Insistí en acompañarla, pero ella se negó...- se quedó un momento en silencio, atando cabos, y su expresión cambió a una rabiosa - ¡Maldita perra!

Al principio, ninguno entendió su reacción. Luego, después de romperse el coco, todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sasuke fue el primero.

- Te engañó – dijo colocándose al lado de Sakura, quien observaba a Neji con ansiedad – Te llevó a la trampa.

- ¿Eh? - fue Naruto, quien no se enteraba.

- Fue muy astuta, Neji – Shikamaru alzó las cejas – Mucho más que tú.

- ¿El qué? - Naruto insistió.

- Jamás me lo imaginé de ella – Ten Ten alucinaba – Parecía tan buena persona.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Como respuesta, Naruto recibió otro golpe de su queridísima hermana gemela.

- Baka.

**&**

- Muy bien, señor Hyuuga – el policía le tendió la mano – Le llamaré cuando esté mejor para saber como sigue. No se preocupe, les atraparemos.

- Sí – Neji le tendió la mano – Eso espero.

El hombre entró en el coche, despidiéndose con la mano. Neji se giró, donde sólo estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, y los gemelos. Los demás ya se habían ido, despidiéndose.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? - preguntó Hinata – Papá dice que está de camino, pero tío Hizashi aún tiene que tomar el avión.

- ¡Bah! - exclamó el joven, mirando los ojos verdes de Sakura – No ha sido para tanto.

- ¡¿Que no ha sido para tanto?! - todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono de Sakura. Ella lo ignoró – Por Dios, Neji, casi te matan.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Neji la observó, ignorando por completo la presencia de Sasuke. Se acercó a ella, y limpió la lágrima que acababa de descender.

- No quiero que llores más – le dijo en tono dulce – Estoy bien.

- Eso es verdad – Sasuke la reclamó con el ceño fruncido, cogiéndola por los hombros – Mi amor, no llores. Él está bien. Y tú también, que es lo importante.

Ella bajó la mirada cuando él la abrazó. _No quería que esos brazos la consolaran; necesitaba otros. _

- Entonces, nos vamos – dijo Sasuke a Neji – Iremos a verte mañana a tu casa.

- Está bien – todos los demás se despidieron con la mano. Neji frunció el ceño – Niisan, mira, papá acaba de llegar.

Y él la observó mientras se alejaba, con un agudo dolor, advirtiendo que ella tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima.

_Sakura había pertenecido a él por un momento._

_Y juró que lo haría para siempre._

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bien. A decir verdad, este capítulo me gustó más. Pillarán a Karin y todos serán felices. En especial Neji y Sakura, quienes empezarán una bella relación y bla, bla, bla... Bien ^_^ Espero que a vosotros también les haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo y un beso!

_¿Reviews...?_


	5. Unión

¡Hola de nuevo! Debo decirles que en realidad me estáis ayudando a seguir adelante. Os agradezco de todo corazón el apoyo y la ayuda. También a todas las personas que son fieles seguidoras, y a **Daniratoe**, que sus reviews me hacen mucha gracias. ¡Me alegra que por mis fics te empiece a guscar una pareja, amiga! ^_^ Eso inspira muchísimo. Bueno, sin más, les dejo.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Cinco **

**Unión**

* * *

**N**eji sabía lo que había hecho. Por eso le daba cada vez con más fuerza al árbol con su jukken, enfurecido consigo mismo. Le habían nombrado miembro del Clan; todo lo que él había deseado durante sus veinte años de vida. Pero, como no, tenía condiciones. Para poder tener el título oficial del Clan, debía encontrar una esposa con las cual asegurar la descendencia.

Y lo mejor de todo no era eso; sino que la esposa se la buscaban a él. Y no, no podía objetar.

¿El problema? Que habían elegido a Sakura Haruno. Esa chica de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes como el jade. Esa misma chica que no paraba de sonreír desde que el Uchiha había vuelto a la villa. Esa chica que le causaba chichones a Naruto, por ser tan idiota y sacarla de sus casillas. Esa chica...

...a la que le había robado la sonrisa. Si bien Sakura estaba feliz porque al fin su querido Sasuke había vuelto, esa sonrisa ya no estaba. Y Neji lo sentía más que ninguno.

**&**

Esa noche llegó directo al baño. Estaba agotado, además de herido, porque había tenido sesión de entrenamiento doble con Lee por haberle hecho esperar. Aún se sentía los golpes, y una gran herida de kunai que le escocía como nada más. Lee había insistido en ir al hospital, pero él se había negado rotundamente.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que "dormía" en el futón. La cerró con el mismo cuidado. Pero cuando se giró, se sorprendió al ver que unos grandes ojos verdes lo observaban fijamente.

Hacía ya unos días que se habían casado, y habían mentido a todos respecto a su noche de bodas. Sakura había llevado todo el tema con mucha astucia, a pesar de que siguiera siempre con la misma expresión triste.

- Neji-san – dijo asustada al ver la herida que había en la parte de sus costillas – Kami, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Él aspiró con fuerza su olor al ver como ella se acercaba con el ceño fruncido y gesto de preocupación.

- Tuve un pequeño encuentro con Lee – rió con amargura – Tranquila, estoy bien. Será él quien tendrás que ir al hospital mañana...

Sakura sonrió para sí. Era agradable hablar con él. La agarró de la mano y le guió hasta el futón, donde lo sentó. Ella se sentó delante, ruborizada hasta la médula y siendo consciente de la vista fija en sus hebras rosas. Ella era tan pequeña a su lado...

- Fue un poco profundo – dijo concentrando su chakra – Neji-san, debes tener cuidado con el entrenamiento.

Cuando habló, no fue capaz de alzar la mirada. Y eso a él le fastidió de sobra.

- No quiero que uses más sufijos conmigo – le dijo con voz dura – Ahora estamos casados. Llámame Neji.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil, y Neji sintió el flujo de chakra temblar.

- Claro – susurró – Neji.

Luego se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado duro con ella. Sin embargo, no se disculpó. Demonios, ¿por qué era tan inocente? ¿Por qué era tan pura? Eso le enfermaba.

- Ya está – susurró la joven - He acabado, pero espera un momento.

Sakura se separó de él, y el cuerpo de Neji se sintió gélido, como siempre había estado.

La joven volvió con vendas y algodón. Volvió a posicionarse delante de su esposo, mirándole fugazmente sólo para ruborizarse. Puso el algodón encima de la herida, y comenzó a vendarlo con cuidado, haciendo que sus manos y el torso de Neji provocaran pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Se levantó, y al ver que iba a alejarse, él no se pudo aguantar. La agarró de la mano, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en su esposa. Ella le miró, y él sin usar el byakugan advirtió su rubor.

- N-Neji...- susurró la joven.

ÉL la atrajo contra sí suavemente, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las orbes jade. Y ella, por supuesto, no se resistió.

- Te deseo – le susurró mientras dejaba su mano y la pasaba por la espalda, esta vez abrazándola totalmente. - Quiero que seas mía.

Enterró el rostro en su cabello, y Sakura, con suavidad, pasó una mano por su hombro, hasta llegar al cuello. Neji la besaba, marcándola como su territorio. Marcándola en la propia piel.

Dios, era tan bello, tan puro...que dolía. El sentimiento era inconfesable.

- Quiero hacerte olvidar al Uchiha – le susurró al oído mientras mordía su lóbulo – Quiero ser el único en tu vida..._y el primero._

_Sí, claro que sí. _Lo sería encantado, y ella le dejaría con muchísimo gusto. ¿Qué sentimiento era ese que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago con cada beso, y cada toque? Neji la estaba haciendo sentir en el cielo. En el propio cielo.

- Y-yo también t-te deseo – tartamudeó ella, dudosa.

Entonces Neji sonrió; esa noche sería inolvidable para ambos.

**&**

Volvía ese día. ¡Al fin volvía! Hacía un mes que se había ido de misión, justamente un después de "esa noche inolvidable". Y ella tenía una bella noticia que regalarle.

Le vio abrir la puerta con urgencia. Le vio mirarla con ansiedad, y le vio caminar, casi correr hacia ella. ¿Tanto la había necesitado? ¿Tanto le había hecho falta?

Sí.

- Dios, no sabes cuanto te extrañé – le dijo su esposo, besándola por todas partes.

- Neji... - ella le apartó, ocultando su sonrisa – Tengo una noticia que darte.

ÉL la miró sin comprender, y enfadado por haberlo empujado.

- Quise que tú fueras el primero en saberlo – arrugó la manga de su kimono rosa pálido, y elevó la mirada con una sonrisa llena de ternura y una lágrima en la mejilla – Estoy embarazada.

Un segundo. Un dudoso segundo de silencio entre ambos. Ella temió, temió por su bebés. ¿Y si no le quería? ¿Y si...?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, que la abrazaron con ternura.

- Gracias – fue lo único que susurró él.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bien, creo que me gusta ^_^. Espero que a vosotros igual, porque este ha sido especial. Últimamente me ha dado por dibujar a mujeres embarazadas o cargando a niños pequeños. ¡Me he inspirado en mis dibujos! Bueno chicas, no hace falta que os diga lo que significan los reviews. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	6. Convivencia

Wii, estoy muy feliz (¡Sí!) ¿Por qué? Pues...no sé, xD. La verdad que últimamente me siento un poco más animada. Más animada a escribir, a dibujar...aunque no sepa usar el Photoshop VV', xD. Aquí les traigo el sexto drabble, dedicado a **todas**, las aprecio muchísimo, de veras ^_^. ¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Seis**

**Convivencia**

* * *

**L**a convivencia entre ambos era algo imposible. Era imposible que, al estar comprometidos, tuvieran que vivir juntos. Para Sakura era un martirio, pero para Neji lo más divertido del mundo. Cada vez que le lanzaba una indirecta sobre Sasuke...aunque en el fondo, le dolía. Mas no se dejaba vencer por la tristeza de que su futura esposa quisiera a otro en vez de a él.

En el colegio, había veces que le hacía pasar vergüenza, lanzando indirectas y frases que hacían que Sakura cada día le odiara más, mucho más. ¿Quéntalidad tenía con diecinueve años?, pensaba la joven de cabellos rosas. No lo soportaba. Era un infierno cada vez que se levantaba por la mañana y tenía que sentarse en el coche, junto a él.

Era un martirio tener que casarse con alguien a quien no quería.

**&**

Solos. Genial. Estupendo. Maravilloso.

Una vena apareción en la fente de Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría a Hizashi-sama dejarla sola en casa con Neji? Ese día había llegado primero, porque había ido en autobús y – sin que Neji se enterara – puesto que su queridísimo prometido le había dicho de quedarse un rato más en el colegio para ver el entrenamiento.

Mentira, pensó la joven. Sólo quería ver a Ino y las demás enseñar muslus y escote con esos trajes tan apretados y cortos. Le habían dicho de entrar en el equipo de animadoras, pero a ella no le iba eso de andar enseñándolo todo por ahí. Además que tampoco se le daban bien los deportes.

Subió a su habitación y comenzó a sacar los libros de la mochila. Hizo los deberes con rapidez, puesto que habían pocos. Neji se tardaba, pensó. Así que decidió tomar una ducha. Cuando salió del reconfortante chorro de agua, se secó con calma, tarareando una canción que a ella le gustaba. Se introdujo en un pijama de algodón fino y se fijó que ya era casi de noche.

Empezó a preocuparse por Neji. Miró el móvil, y abrió los los ojos sorprendida cuando vio que habían ocho llamadas perdidas de su prometido. Marcó el botón de llamr rápido y nada más un timbrazo, Neji contestó.

_- ¿Dónde demonios estás? _Preguntó. Parecía enfadado.

- Estoy en casa – contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz - ¿Dónde estás tú?

_- ¡Llevo buscándote toda la maldita tarde! Joder, Sakura. ¿Quién te llevó?_

- Vine con el autobús – se sentó en la cama. Ya estaba más tranquila.

Neji calló. Y Sakura impacientó.

_- Hablaremos cuando llegue a casa – _le dijo en tono más calmado.

Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono cuando él colgó. Neji parecía muy alterado...Demasiado. ¿Estaba así sólo porque no la había encontrado? Sintió algo en el estómago...un cosquilleo. Era bonito que Neji se preocupara por ella.

**&**

Aparcó el coche en el garaje de la gran mansión Hyuuga. Salió de este y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta.

_Nesecitaba ver que ella estaba bien..._

Nesecitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez. Caminó por el pasillo de la segunda planta y se paró en la puerta de la habitación de su prometida. Respiró hondo, y sin tocar ni nada, la abrió de un impulso.

Ella estaba allí, sentada en el escritorio, con un libro abierto en frente. Al verle entras de esa forma frunció el ceño de sobremanera.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? - cerró el libro y se levantó - ¿Que no sabes tocar?

- ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que venías a casa? - preguntó él, ignorando su comentario y acercándose más – Era lo menos que podías haber hecho.

Ella sintió algo más fuerte en el estómago. _Sí, era bonito que..._

- Tú estaba muy ocupado mirando a las entrenadoras – contestó ella mientras se giraba y se cruzaba de brazos – No te quise molestar.

Neji se llevó una mano a la cadera, y con la otra se frotó el rostro.

- Sakura, no puedes hacer esto – dijo un poco más calmado – No pudes irte sin decirle nada a nadie.

- Hinata lo sabía – murmuró la joven – Le dije que te lo dijera.

- Hinata se fracturó un pie cuando estaban haciendo las prácticas.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura se giró, con una expresión de preocupación y angustia.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué dice el médico? - se pasó una mano por la frente – Tenemos que ir a verla.

Pero cuando ella caminó hacia la puerta, él la detuvo, agarrándola por los hombros. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Cada cuerpo destellaban chispas, y, aún así, eran dos inmensos imanes...

- Ella está bien – contestó Neji mirando sus cabellos rosas, aunque sin soltarla – Es por eso que mi padre no ha venido. Está en el hospital con mi tío Hiashi.

- Oh – escuchó que salía de los labios de su prometida...

Inmóviles de nuevo. Neji sentía unos deseos inmensos de pasar sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven. De besarla, sentirla...amarla. Y ella algo parecido. Sentía la calidez del cuerpo masculino...la cercanía. Y sí, deseaba más de lo que le estaban brindando.

Alzó el rostro, curvando levemente las cejas hacia arriba y advirtió que Neji la miraba fijamente.

Cercanía.

Quería más cercanía.

Y lo consiguió, porque el rostro del joven se fue inclinado poco a poco, hasta que sus frentes estuvieron unidas.

- Estaba muy preocupado – susurró él, apretando levemente el agarró de los hombros – No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

Ella no escuchaba. Tenía la vista fija en los labios masculinos y en las lunas qu ela observaban fijamente....

Sucedió.

Sucedió que se besaron. Que ambos labios hicieron que dos almas fueran una sola. Que él la abrazara, apretándola cada vez más contra sí. Que ella correspondieran... Ella le deseaba, y él a ella. Y, era extraño que no discutieran. Y que, mentalmente, sólo estuvieran de acuerdo en hacer una cosa...

Uno pertenecía a otro. Y no dejarían que nadie tocara lo que era su propiedad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Por cierto, siento si tengo alguna falta, es que tuve un pequeño problema con el OpenOffice y tuve que descargarme uno en catalán...xD. Sólo por un tiempo. Bueno chicas, un abrazo y un beso a todas ^_^.


	7. Propiedad

¡Hola! Chicas, no os imaginás lo bien que me siento cada vez que leo vuestros reviews. Al principio dije que haría este fic de sólo diez drabbles, pero creo que haré más. ¡Me encantan este tipo de fics! . Un beso a todas.

¡Disfruad de la lectura!

* * *

**Drabble Siete**

**Propiedad**

* * *

**- ¡**Voy a matarlo! - bramó Neji rojo de furia ante su esposa - ¡Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos!

La joven de cabellos rosas le miraba asustada e inquieta. Tal vez no debió decirle nada.

- Neji...sólo fue un roce....Nada más – intentó calmar la situación.

- ¡No! ¡No, Sakura! - volvió a gritar mientras cogía las llaves del coche y caminaba hacia la salida, con su esposa pisándole los talones – No me da la gana que sólo por ser un Uchiha ande besando a las esposas de otros.

Cuando ella entró en el coche, Neji lo encendió, acelerando.

A medio camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella le miraba de reojo, y al revés.

Neji tocó la mano de su esposa suavemente, y ella se sobresaltó. Luego, colocó una de las suyas encima de la de su esposo, y sonrió.

- Mi amor, lo siento – se disculpó Neji – Es sólo que...no quiero perderte.

Ella le miró sin comprender. Y entonces cayó en lo que había querido decir.

Sí, había amado al Uchiha. Habían tenido una relación desde la universidad...pero él la engañó con otra. Le engañó con una cualquiera a la que había conocido de una noche, dándode a entender que en realidad, jamás la había querido.

Neji era quien ocupaba su corazón ahora. Era a quien amaba. Y a quien amaría siempre.

Soltó la mano de su esposo, y él bufó.

- Pensé que confiabas en mí – le dijo – Pensé que ya había olvidado cuando teníamos diecisiete años.

Él no dijo nada.

Ambos callaron el resto del camino. Neji frunció el ceño nada más llegar a casa de Sasuke, y Sakura se había quedado con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojo en el coche.

Neji agudizó la vista. ¡Vaya, que casualidad! El pelinegro se encontraba justamente saliendo de su casa. Comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia donde estaba él.

Al verlo, Sakura salió del coche y corrió hacia su esposo. Jamás le había visto en ese estado.

- No, Neji – dijo aferrándose a su brazo.

Pero fue en vano, porque él la ignoró.

- ¡Uchiha! - bramó, llamando la atención del otro, que al ver su estado frunció el ceño – Te voy a enseñar a respetar lo ajeno.

Y tras esto, le cogió desprevenido y le encestó un golpe fuerte en la nariz, haciendo que cayera al suelo con sangre. Al verse así, Sasuke reaccionó rápido, y se levantó, limpiándose la sangre.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, Neji? - preguntó airado.

- Eso pregunto yo – contestó el otro más airado aún - ¿Quién demonios te crees para besar a Sakura, bastardo?

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Neji frunció el ceño y Sakura, al ver que iba a golpearle otra vez, le agarró del brazo.

Las orbes blancas del joven miraron las de su esposa, con lágrimas. Colocó una mano encima de su agarre y se calmó un poco.

- Neji – dijo Sasuke riéndose a carcajadas menos chillonas – Lo siento...no pude contenerme...ella estaba tan apetecible. Y tú, idiota, hablando sobre trabajo cuando otros buitres la acechaban. Dame las gracias de que fuera yo quien la besó.

Esta vez Sakura sí que se cabreó. Esperó la reacción de Neji, pero no llegó. Al contrario, la colocó delante de él, y le mostró a Sasuke una sonrisa compasiva.

- Idiota, no te has dado cuando a quien pertenece aún, ¿cierto? - apartó los cabellos del cuello de su esposa, y dejó ver una marca muy, muy llamativa. La joven se ruborizó, y Neji sonrió, complacido al ver la cara que el Uchiha acababa de poner - ¿Ves esto? Cada noche le hago uno nuevo. Deberías verle el resto del cuerpo.

Sasuke le miraba furioso, fon el ceño fruncido y mostrando ligeramente los dientes.

- Oh, aún no he acabado – le dijo, colocando a su esposa detrás de sí. Mostró su propio cuello - ¿Ahora vez esto? No sabes lo placentero que es. ¿Y esto? - preguntó mientras mostraba los arañazos de su espalda – Bien, creo que tienes eres bastante mayor como para entender con qué me los hice, ¿cierto?

El otro no dijo nada. No paraba de asesinarlo con la mirada.

- Sasuke – dijo Neji, otra vez serio – te juro que como la vuelvas a tocar, vamos a tener problemas serios. Los más serios que has tenido jamás.

Se volvieron, y comenzaron a caminar otra vez hacia el coche, dejando al Uchiha con cara de idiota retrazado. En el fondo, Sakura se sintió muy, muy complacida.

Ya en el coche de vuelta a casa, Neji fue quien habló primero.

- No lo he superado aún – le dijo – Y sí, tengo miedo a perderte. Tú lo eres todo para mí.

Ella se sintió consternada, y miró a su esposo de la misma forma. Cogió su mano y la envolvió con las pequeñas suyas.

Ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma. Y viceversa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Wii! Por fin lo acabo. ¡Qué faena! Sólo para escribir esta mierda T_T. Bueno, espero al menos un review ^_^

Un beso y un abrazo a todas ^_^


	8. Muñeca

¡Wii! Estoy feliz con sólo imaginar que gracias a mis fics a la gente le comienzan a gustar parejas (eso va por Daniratoe xDD). Bien, espero que el otro drabble les haya gustado, porque aquí les traigo el octavo. ¡Gracias de nuevo, nunca me cansaré de decirlo ^_^.

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**Brabble Ocho**

**Muñeca**

**N**eji recordó las palabras de Hinata como si estuvieran marcadas en su piel a fuego lento. "Lo nuestro no puede ser...estamos casados.", había dicho ella con esas lágrimas que le rompían el corazón.

Pegó un puñetazo en la pared e ignoró el dolor exterior, porque e interior ya era demasiado grande. Y entonces la puerta se abrió, mostrando la pequeña figura de su esposa. Sakura traía un sonrojo adorable en sus pálidas mejillas, y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que confirmaban lo que él pensaba: había estado con el Uchiha.

- Llegas tarde – comentó él mirándola fijamente - ¿Con quién estabas?

Sakura comenzó a dejar sus armas encima de un estante, y luego se quitó los zapatos.

- Con Sasuke – contestó al descaro, mirándole de la misma forma.

Comenzó a caminar, con la intención de pasar de largo y dirigirse a tomar una ducha...pero no, él, como siempre, la detuvo.

_Sonrió._

Una de las manos de su esposo agarró su brazo derecho, y la hizo retroceder hacia atrás, pegando su espalda entre el pecho y el torso del joven. Y fue cuando sintió su aliento en el cuello.

- Vaya, Sakura, has perdido mucha de tu inocencia – Neji la mordió, provocando un gemido que favoreció mucho a su amigo bajo.

- Me pregunto de quien será la culpa – ella _le _sintió.

La carcajada de Neji no pasó desapercibida para sus oídos, al tiempo que comenzaba a quitarle la blusa, sin girarla. Un beso tras otro; esas fueros las últimas palabras de la noche. Porque ella lo único que dejó escapar de su boca fueron gemidos, y el nombre de su amado esposo. Y de sus ojos, lágrimas, porque sabía que todo ese placer antes había sido rabia. Y sí, había mentido, había mentido como muchas otras veces, diciendo que estaba con Sasuke, sólo para que Neji la "amara" de la misma forma que amaba a Hinata.

Y, aún más, porque sabía que ella siempre iba a ser una muñeca.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&

**Notas de la autora: **Yare, yare, siento la tardanza, es que no había tenido mucha inspiración ^_^. Este capítulo me gustó muchísimo, porque creo que ...no sé, no sé como describir como me sentí mientras lo escribía. Puede que para algunos no sea nada, pero les agradezco a todos los que me apoyan ^_^

_¿Reviews...?_


	9. Fases

¡Konba wa! Sí, aquí y ahora es por la tarde xD. Biien, espero que este capítulo les guste, como los anteriores, jeje. Gracias por todos los comentarios, ya sabeis que os lo digo de corazón. ¡Awww! De veras, significan mucho ^_^. Bueno, aquí el noveno drabble :). Ah, por cierto, este está basado en la canción de Kelly Clarckson (**My Life Would Suck Without You**)

¡Disfrutad de la lectura!

**Drabble Nueve**

**Fases**

**Fase 1:** 4 años.

Una bella mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche y blancos ojos como la luna entró en casa, riendo suavemente, como una suave melodía. La niña de cabello rosas que estaba sentada en el sofá se levantó automáticamente, para comprobar que su papá venía detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta.

- ¡Papá! - gritó eufórica mientras corría hacia él.

La cargó y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Sakura se quedó mirando a aquella mujer tan hermosa, sólo para darse cuenta de que detrás de ella había otro niño, un poco mayor que ella, con unos ojos grandes del color de la luna también. La embrujaron.

El hombre la depositó en el suelo, y ella se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos que tan interesantes le parecían.

- H-hola – dijo con timidez.

El pequeño le contestó con una sonrisa, mientras salía de detrás de su madre.

**Fase 2: **10 años

- No, gracias – contestó Sakura cuando Ino le brindó de su bolsa de patatas.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Neji-san vino hoy al colegio? - preguntó la rubia mientras se metía una en la boca.

- No, se ha quedado en casa, estaba mal del estómago – contestó con tristeza.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegó a casa, Sakura subió directamente al cuarto de su "hermanastro". Se lo pensó dos veces, para tocar la puerta de Neji, puesto que él no la aguantaba, y siempre le contestaba mal. Aún así, lo hizo. Neji estaba recostado, con un libro delante. Al ver a Sakura, sus ojos perlas la recorrieron entera, y se mordió el labio para no mostrar una sonrisa de alegría.

- Vete, me molestas – dijo sin más, volviendo la vista a la lectura.

Sakura abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lo hizo.

**Fase 3: **14 años

- ¡Eres un imbécil! - gritó la chicas de cabellos rosas a aquel rubio tan popular en todo el insituto.

Corrió hacia el lavabo, con Ino pisándole los talones. No se pudo aguantar antes de llegar y ponerse a llorar. ¡Había sorprendido a Naruto con otra! Sí, a su novio desde los doce años, pegándole los cuernos con una cualquiera. Ahora se sentía mal, peor que nunca.

Y esos ojos blancos hicieron que su mirada se desviara otra vez. No sabía por qué, pero deseaba abrazarlo, y sentirse bien, como cada vez que le miraba. Por más que Neji la rechazara, ella se seguía sintiendo cohibida, como cuando era pequeña, mas sabía que él la iba a seguir odiando.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Neji había fruncido el ceño por preocupación al verla. Hizo además de caminar hacia ella, pero no lo hizo, se quedó paralizado. Y Sakura se dio cuenta. Eso hizo que el hueco de su pecho le doliera aún más.

**Fase 4: **17 años.

Se veía hermosa, orgullosa de sí misma. Agarró el bolso y salió de su habitación, para bajar rápidamente a la sala, donde él la esperaba. Sasuke sonrió, complacido al verla con él vestido rosa pálido que le había regalado, a juego con sus cabellos cerezos. Y a su lado, Neji estaba sentado leyendo el diario, mientras que en la cocina Hikari y su padre hablaban; todos la estaban esperando.

La elogiaron de todas maneras, y ella se sonrojó de igual forma. Besó a su prometido en los labios y su hermanastro apartó la mirada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta de Ino, Sasuke la agarró con una sonrisa y la llevó a la pista de baile. Ella rió divertida, y comenzó a bailar con su novio. Neji la observó, y apretó los puños con fuerza al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. Siempre había odiado a Sakura, porque ella había sido el reemplazo en el corazón de su madre. Cuando su padre murió, ellos dos se habían metido en su vida, haciendo que su madre le olvidara.

Por eso, por más que deseara abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, protegerla....amarla, jamás se atrevería a mostrarle sus sentimientos. Nunca.

Sakura entró en la sala, buscando algo de tranquilidad después de tanto movimiento. Pensaba que estaba sola, pero se equivocó; Neji estaba sentado ya en el sofá. Cuando ella se dio la vueltas para marcharse, él le habló.

- Se te ve feliz con el Uchiha – comentó cínicamente.

Sakura se giró, y le miró directamente a los ojos que desde pequeña la habían encandilado.

- Lo estoy – contestó con una sonrisa falsa – No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

A Neji se le endurecieron las facciones. Se levantó con rapidez hacia ella y la agarró del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

- Eso es por culpa tuya y de tu padre – respondió furioso, al tiempo que la espalda de la chica chocaba contra la pared – Por tu culpa he estado amargado durante casi toda mi vida.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sepas aprovechar lo que tienes en frente. He intentado brindarte lo mejor de mí, y siempre ha sido cruel conmigo – le empujó – Pero ya me da igual. No vales la pena.

Intentó irse otra vez, pero él la detuvo de nuevo. Esta vez no fue tan suave como la otra. Ambos casi tropiezan, pero Neji fue más rápido. Sakura protestaba, y fuera no se escuchaba nada al causa de la música alta.

La empujó contra la pared y le alzó el vestido, al tiempo que le subía las manos encima de la cabeza, apretándolas.

- Te voy a enseñar algo que el Uchiha nunca te ha dado – dijo Neji mientras la besaba con furia.

Y ella se dejó, porque sabía que lo que pasaría de ahí en adelante iba a estar marcado en su piel a fuego lento, como su destino.

Y Neji siguió recorriéndola entera. Más adelante le diría que la amaba.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Acabado en una hora! xD. A tomar por culo Sasuke-cabrón, que le peten – nótese que le odio -. Espero que les haya gustado ^__^.

_¿Reviews...?_


	10. Engaño

¡Hey! Aquí estoy otra vez, con otra de mis super actus (H). Vale, como en el drabble Ocho Sakura sufrió demasiado, aquí el que sufrirá será Neji. Venga, por una vez hay que hacerle llorar xD. Va, espero que les guste. Y como siempre, una vez más agradezco los comentarios del drabble anterior ^_^.

_¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

**Drabble Diez**

**Engaño**

**L**a joven de cabellos rosas peinó el bosque con una kunai, dispuesta a recibir el ataque sin miedo alguno. A su lado, su esposo hacía lo mismo, con el Byakugan activado.

- Mi byakugan no detecta nada – susurró Neji imperceptiblemente.

- Sige buscando – Sakura se detuvo, y le miró – Tenemos que separarnos, así será más...

- Ni hablar – conrtó él, poniéndose serio – No dejaré que andes sola y desprevenida con un akatsuki que ni siquiera mi byakugan puede detectar.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Odiaba esa estúpida sobreprotección suya, y más si era de buscar a Sasuke. Sabía que Neji tenía miedo a perderla, porque sabía que él era consciente de sus sentimientos aún por el Uchiha.

Pero, ¿qué quería obtener de ella, si había sido él quién la había arrastrado a esa vida de protocolo y etiqueta, sin siquiera preguntarle si quería - estar con él?

- Neji – le dijo con voz firme – hazme caso, es la mejor opción.

- He dicho que no, Sakura. Es mi última palabra.

Pero ella, como fiel Haruno que era, pasó olímpicamente de las palabras que acababan de decirle. Al ver sus intenciones, Neji volvió a hablarle.

Sakura, soy el capitán de este escuadrón – la contempló de espaldas – Si no obedeces mis órdenes, me veré obligado a comunicárselo a Tsunade-sama, y te expulsarán del escuadrón.

Por un momento, la kunoichi apretó los puños con rabia. A veces Neji podía llegar a ser muy rastrero...Se ecnogió de hombros y saltó a la siguiente rama, dejando a su esposo con la boca abierta.

Una oleada de rabia invadió el cuerpo de Neji al ver como su esposa se iba sin siquiera hacer caso a sus palabras. Decidió ignorarla; sino quería hacerle caso, ella era bastante grande ya como para defenderse sola. Aunque...

La joven sintió una presencia detrás de ella que hizo que el cuerpo se le herizada por completo. No se giró, porque sabía a la perfección quién era. La kunai de su mano comenzó a templar y sus piernas le flaquearon.

- Vaya, Sakura – la voz de Sasuke la hizo girarse lenta y dolorosamente hacia él – Has cambiado mucho. Y – dijo riendo – sinceramente, jamás pensé que ibas a consolarte en los brazos de un Hyuuga estúpido y débil que ni siquiera puede detectar a un adversario...

- ¡Neji no es estúpido! - chilló ella, defendiando a ese hombre al que tanto desprecio tenía – Neji es...

- Un canalla – sentenció Sasuke con voz seria. La Haruno bajó la cabeza – Por Dios, mírate. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien? ¿Hace cuánto que no te alimentas bien? Pareces más muerta que viva.

La joven dejó escapar una lágrima llena de puro dolor. ¿Por qué tenía esa conversación con Sasuke? Tal vez él...

- Te ves débil.

- Siempre fui débil, según tú. - concluyó ella.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke estaba delante suyo, sosteniéndola de los brazos, al tiempo que la sacudía.

- ¡No, Sakura! - dijo viendo como ella lloraba – Nunca fuiste débil. Siempre fuiste la más fuerte de los tres...Siempre fuiste...tú.

Ella le miró a los ojos. El Sharingan estaba activado, y una oleada de intenso calor le recorrió el interior. Sasuke estaba usando un genjutsu, y ella no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

Y fue entonces cuando la besó. Fue entonces cuando una calidez la inundó, pero esta vez no quemaba, sino que aliviaba su interior como nada. No era como cuando Neji la besaba, que sus besos no sabían a nada, y ella dejaba los labios rígidos. No, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez no había frío, ni insipidez. Sólo habías dulzor, y alivio...

- ¡Uchiha! - escuchó la voz de Neji a sus espaldad, mas no le importó.

Sintió la sonrisa de Sasuke, aún contra sus labios. No deseaba aprtarse del abrazo. Quería seguir así, para toda la vida.

- ¡Suelta a mi esposa! ¡Suéltala! - Neji parecía más fuera de control que nunca.

Sasuke se apertó un poco, y separó sus manos, dejando ver que ahora era Sakura quien lo tenía abrazado por la cintura. Una onda de rabia, celos, ira...lo inundó como jamás antes. Llamó a su esposa, diciéndole que se girara. Y ella lo hizo.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban vacíos, y su expresión era calmada e insípida.

Genjutsu.

- Maldito – dijo caminado hacia ellos. Sasuke retrocedió, riendo - ¡¿qué le has hecho?

- Nada – Sasuke dejó escapar una carcajada – Sólo lo que ella quería. ¿Sabes lo que siente, Hyuuga? ¿Eres consciente de lo que está sufriendo? Y todo por tu culpa.

Neji la abrazó, escondiéndola en él.

- No volverás a tocarla – siseó Neji con rabia – Ella es mía.

Sasuke se encongió de hombros.

Y en ese momento, Sakura se safó de su abrazo. Caminó unos pasos más adelante y miró a su esposa a los ojos. Ahora estaba consciente, su mirada era la de tristeza mezclada con dolor.

- Sakura...- susurró Neji.

Ella sacó una kunai. Dejó escapar unas lágrimas y la agarró con fuerza. Al principio, Neji creyó que iba a por Sasuke, pero al ver la seria expresión seria del Akatsuki, su mente calculó muy deprisa.

Ambos jóvenes, a coro y lanzándose sobre el mismo punto gritaron:

- ¡NO!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La kunai ya estaba en el pecho de la joven, y su corazón ya no latía. No se escuchó nada más.

Sólo un susurro.

_Sasuke..._

Y Neji sintió su corazón romperse. Hacerse polvo de una vez y por todas.

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Uff! Lo siento, no os imagináis la cantidad de exámenes y de deberes, trabajos etc...que he tenido que hacer, además de que tampoco tenía internet :(. Me he hecho un lío con este drabble, porque al final no me convencí y me salió esta mierda T_T. Por cierto, este era el último drabble. No sé si escriba, más, depende de vosotros ;). ¡Besos y abrazos!


	11. No somos nada

¡Wow! Gente, casi un año -o más- sin escribir nada xDDD. Jaja pues lo siento mucho. Soy consciente de que he abandonado mis preciados fics TTwTT Pero en serio necesitaba hacer algo más...¡Dibujar! Jaja sí, así es ^^ . Estoy en la página de arte del DeviantArt con el mismo Nick de aquí, por si queréis ver mis dibujos xDD.

Vale, no sé como disculparme, pero en serio lo siento.

Estaba leyendo los otros fics y me animé a seguir escribiendo ^^.

Ah...y no tengo internet en mi casa...ese es otro inconveniente por el cual no había escrito T_T.

Bien, aquí tenéis otro drabble ^^

_¡Disfrutad de la lectura!_

**Drabble Once**

**No somos nada**

- No pienso hacer lo que me dices – Sakura se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de mirar a Neji fijamente.

- B-Bueno, Sakura, Naruto y yo nos retiramos – Ino tomó a su hermano a rastras y abandonó la habitación antes de que la chica pudiera despedirse.

Neji no dejó de mirar a su hermanastra cuando Ino cerró la puerta.

Tragó saliva: Sakura llevaba puesto un escotado corsé rojo, llamativo bien ajustado a su figura. Bien, su deber era cuidarla, ¿no? Eso le había dicho su padre esa tarde antes de irse a un viaje de negocios durante una maldita semana entera... Una semana entera...a solas con ella.

¡Y por supuesto que no la dejaría llevar algo tan...tan...tan descarado!

Sakura, por su parte, jamás saldría a la calle con algo así puesto. Sólo se lo ponía y hacía ver que lo usaría fuera para molestar a Neji. Sí, ese era el plan.

- Oye...aún eres menor de edad, ¿recuerdas? Yo estoy a cargo – alegó Neji de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Mira, Hyuuga – contestó ella mientras se levantaba. Por más pequeña que fuera, pensó Neji, Sakura era de las personas que se imponía – No voy a permitir que te creas con derechos sobre mí, eso para empezar. Y, en vez de estar vigilándome, ¿por qué no vigilas a la zorra de tu novia? Seguro que a ella no le importaría llevar menos que esto – señaló su ropa.

Neji enmudeció momentáneamente.

- ¡Ten Ten no es mi novia! ¡Y no te expreses así de ella, niñata mimada! - exclamó, asustándola.

Sakura retrocedió, sorprendida. Luego le miró a los ojos.

- Neji, déjame en paz. No voy a hacer lo que me dices y punto.

Él la miró. Luego avanzó rápidamente y la tomó de los hombros con rabia. Ella gimió y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían. Sólo una vez había tenido tanta cercanía con Neji y casi no lo recordaba.

Aquella vez, con quince años...cuando él la había besado. Pero él le había dejado claro que nunca más pasaría...Eran hermanastros.

Sintió un calor abrazador y momentáneo recorrerla. Su pecho ascendió y descendió y ella no dejó de mirar a Neji ni un sólo segundo.

Por otro lado, él echó un vistazo rápido a todo lo que tenía delante.

Su piel expuesta, sus labios rojos, sus mejillas de aquel tono tan carmesí...su pelo, sus ojos...Sakura entera.

Había intentado mil veces olvidar aquel día. Había sido uno de sus errores más grandes, por no decir el que más.

Pero no lo había olvidado, y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ahí estaba ella partiéndole el corazón con su expresión...no sabía qué le estaba pidiendo...

- ¿Por qué te metes tanto en mi vida? - habló ella, haciendo un leve esfuerzo por soltarse – No te importo, no quieres nada...tú mismo me lo dejaste claro, maldita sea...

Neji la vio y ella casi rompió a llorar.

Ella había sentido lo mismo que él. Ella también quería olvidarlo...Ella también deseaba estar con él.

- No, eso no es cierto...¡Sakura! - la sacudió, haciendo que ella se concentrara de nuevo en él - ¡Yo nunca quise decir eso! ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo...! Eres...- la miró con desesperación y ansiedad mezcladas – Por dios...eres lo que más quiero.

Ya estaba. Él las había dicho...Las palabras prohibidas.

Neji...

- Tú...eres tú la razón por que odio a Sasuke Uchiha. Eres la razón por la que salgo con chicas...- ella lo miró perpleja – Sí, sé que suena estúpido, pero así es. Necesitaba olvidarte de alguna manera...Odio cuando te abrazan...Cuando Kiba te dice algo y le sonríes con tanta naturalidad y belleza – apretó las manos alrededor de sus hombros con rabia - ¡¿No lo ves?

Ella suspiró entre sollozos. No sabía como reaccionar. Jamás había visto a Neji tan...frágil. Él nunca se mostraba así, delante de ninguna situación.

- Yo...tampoco...- susurró, alargando las manos para acariciarle las mejillas – Yo tampoco he podido olvidarte...No de _esa_ manera – susurró.

Él se inclinó, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Se sentía bien...se sentía tranquilo.

Había dicho todo lo que sentía: ya no tenía nada dentro. Ya no sentía esa carga en su corazón...Y ella tampoco.

Se besaron. Fue tan tierno como la primera vez...Fue la primera vez. Él deslizó las manos con suavidad – sobre el bendito corsé – hacia su cintura, dejándolas descansar allí. Ella las alzó, enredándolas en su cuello. Se besaron con suavidad y ternura...Luego con salvajismo...Sin ocultar el uno al otro cuándo se necesitaban.

- Por favor...- pidió ella entre jadeos – No dejes...de besarme...- habló de nuevo entre beso y beso.

Y él no lo hizo. Necesitaba tanto o más que ella esa dosis de sus labios. Con suavidad, Neji camino hacia la cama, llevándosela consigo. La tumbó con suavidad, sin dejar de besarla. Sus labios casi la recorrieron toda: los labios, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su cuello...sus hombros descubiertos. Saboreó las lágrimas de Sakura, y al darse cuenta, se detuvo, incorporándose un poco y apartándole un mechó de su acalorado rostro.

- Neji, está mal...- fue ella quien habló. De repente un sentimiento de culpabilidad la inundó.

Sus palabras le recordaron tres años atrás, cuando él lo había dicho. Temió. Temió como nunca antes.

- No lo hagas, Sakura, te necesito...- se justificó – Por Dios, en nuestras venas no corre la misma sangre... Sólo somos hermanastros porque así lo dice la sociedad...No, Sakura, otra vez no...- pidió antes de volver a devorar sus labios.

Ella no dijo nada. Se dejó besar...Sin importar nada más durante esa noche.

-/-/-

Sakura suspiró con resignación. Odiaba tanto la clase de matemática casi tanto o más como la de física. Por suerte, al cabo de unos segundos, el timbre sonó, liberándola de ese horrible infierno. Cuando salió fuera, su grupo de amigos ya la esperaba. Ino y Naruto, como no, discutiendo. Ten Ten abrazaba a Neji y él le dirigió a Sakura una rápida mirada de escusa. Ella lo miró perpleja; odiaba a Ten Ten. O al menos en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Sakura – Kiba se acercó a ella con su típico entusiasmo – esta tarde hemos quedado algunos. ¿Te quieres venir? Nuestra banda tocará en el café de los padres de Shino – añadió con una sonrisa.

A unos metros de distancia, Neji la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se dio el gustazo de ignorarlo.

- ¡Por supuesto! - exclamó la joven sonriendo – Será genial.

Neji miraba fijamente la carretera. Sakura estaba sentada a su lado. Ese día volvían juntos del colegio en el coche de él porque el de Sakura se había averiado. Además, a ella le apetecía.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a hablar de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Hizashi aún no había vuelto, pero Neji, después de hacerle el amor, se había comportado como siempre con ella. Sus palabras, se dijo Sakura son suma tristeza, habían sido todas mentira. Se sentía engañada, traicionada...Decepcionada.

- Entonces el sábado irás con Kiba al Aburame's – dijo Neji sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

- Así es. Pero no iremos sólo nosotros dos – dijo, y se sintió estúpida por intentar justificarse ante él.

Neji suspiró mientras hacía un giro a la derecha.

- A Kiba le gustas – soltó de repente, mirándola de reojo.

Sakura giró el rostro y sonrió imperceptiblemente antes de volver a mostrarse seria.

- Lo sé – le miró fijamente - . Él a mí también.

En ese momento, el coche de Neji pegó un frenazo. Sin darse cuenta, ella notó que habían parado en un descampado. Apenas habían coches transitando y el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

- No mientas – Neji sonrió con suficiencia...Una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Sakura se disparara – No te gusta tanto cuando el otro día permitiste que te hiciera el amor.

Las mejillas de ella enrojecieron ferozmente.

- ¿Qué? No recuerdo que nada de eso ocurriera – se encogió de hombros con expresión de ignorancia.

Neji pegó un respingo y la miró con sorpresa.

- No juegues conmigo, Sakura. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo.

Ella rió fingidamente.

- Te equivocas...Kiba sí – se encogió de hombros - ¿Sabes? Kiba es importante en mi vida. Ha estado siempre presente, ayudándome...apoyándome – lo miró – Tal vez sea hora de que lo recompense.

Neji enfureció y la tomó de la muñeca.

- No, ni hablar. No voy a permitir que ese perro te ponga las manos encima.

Ella se soltó y se hundió en su asiento.

- No te hagas el héroe. No necesito que mi hermano mayor me proteja – se irguió con suavidad, y volvió a sonreírle irónicamente – No te necesito en mi vida.

Neji se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué? Eres mi hermano mayor, Neji – continuó ella. Las palabras fueron como puñales para él. - Sólo eso, ¿cierto? Sólo estás para recordármelo cada día. Para tratarme no como una mujer, sino como una cosa que hay que proteger sólo porque te lo ordena tu padre. Me tratas como un estorbo que dejó mi madre cuando murió...Yo no soy nadie. Yo soy a la que le mientes cuando necesitas desahogarte con algo. Yo soy ese objeto al que te gusta sentir tuyo...

- Sakura...

- ¡No! ¡Sakura nada! ¡Voy a salir con Kiba! ¡Él sí me merece...! - abrió la puerta del coche, y antes de salir de él, añadió: - Él sí es una hombre que me quiere y con el que puedo estar.

-/-/-

Neji maldijo todo. Sakura se había marchado y la había dejado ir mientras él se quedaba allí, pensando. Era tarde...y aún no volvía.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Sakura entró y dejó caer las llaves encima del sofá junto con el bolso y los libros.

- Hasta que al fin llegas – dijo él. Ella no pareció inmutarse.

- Mira, no estoy para sermones de hermano mayor, ¿vale? Así que déjame en paz. - dijo ella.

Cuando intentó pasar de largo, él se levantó con rapidez y la sostuvo del brazo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Estaba preocupado – dijo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Dónde estabas?

- No te importa, hermano. Déjame ir, no seas pesado – pidió con voz cansada.

Neji apretó más el agarre.

- No hasta que me digas donde estuviste – repitió él entre dientes.

Sakura aspiró con fuerza antes de decir:

- Estuve estudiando con Ino. Luego vino Kiba y nos montamos un trío – dijo con ironía – Anda, tu deber como hermano mayor es ir a matar a Kiba, ve-...

- ¡Basta de llamarme así! - exclamó Neji furioso.

La tumbó con fuerza encima del sofá. Sakura pegó un gemido alto a modo de sorpresa. Él se sentó encima, agarrándole las manos.

- ¡No soy tu hermano, maldita sea! ¡No soy nada tuyo! - le besó los labios con fuerza, mordiéndolos y saboreando incluso... ¿sangre? - No voy a permitir que Kiba te toque jamás. Ni Kiba ni ningún otro hombre...- le besó el cuello, desgarrándole la blusa – Eres mía, Sakura...¡Mía!

Ella sólo podía gemir, además de sorprenderse. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Neji y rió.

Neji estaba en sus manos...

Lo suyo era un amor enfermizo.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Bah! No es lo que se espera de una cuando está un año desaparecido, pero bueh =_= En fin, espero que les gusto, porque no sé porqué me costó inspirarme un poco... Eso.

Lol, Aburame's xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	12. Final

Bueno, la verdad es que creo que solo fueron 3 o 4 reviews los que me dejaron, y eso la verdad es que no sube mucho el animo, pero bueh XDD Muchisisisismas gracias a todas las personas que lo hicieron. Os lo agradezco realmente, en serio. Eso si que es importante y cuenta ^^.

Y omfg! DANIRATOE! Ajajaja te echaba de menos! jaja en serio, rezaba para que me dejaras un comentario y asi saber algo de ti XD Tu has sido de los mejores apoyos que he tenido en esta pagina, y realmente eso me anima *-*!

Creo que aquí concluire estos drabbles. Es hora de comenzar historias nuevas ^^ y/o continuar con las viejas XDDD

_¡Bona lectura!_

_**Drabble Doce**_

_Cuando éramos pequeños, Neji, eras tan sonriente. Tus ojos la mayoría de las veces mostraban inocencia y felicidad...tanta niñez y dulzura. ¡Eras hasta cariñoso! Nos la pasábamos juntos. Me defendías de todo, incluso de las tonterías de Naruto y esta estúpida obsesión que tenía por ser mi novio. Y hasta te interponías entre las miradas asesinas que, como a todo el mundo, me enviaba Sasuke. Sí...todo eso. Cuando éramos pequeños._

Sakura miraba el anuario escolar del último año de instituto, hacia ya más de cinco años. Estaba acostada boca arriba en el sofá con el libro abierto y las piernas cruzadas. Encima de su estómago había una bolsa de patatas abierta que se removía entera, amenazando con caerse, cada vez que reía y su abdomen temblaba. En ese momento miraba una imagen donde Naruto salía todo magullado, pero con su imborrable carismática sonrisa. Ino, su hermana, le pasaba un brazo por el cuello mientras que con el otro alzaba el dedo pulgar delante de su bello rostro. Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos...tan serio como siempre...y Sakura estaba delante, agarrando la cámara y saliendo con una graciosa expresión de felicidad.

La puerta se abrió y ella apartó el libro, dejándolo caer a su lado mientras que con lentitud apartaba las patatas y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

Neji pasó de largo, ignorándola. Tenía la corbata del traje desatada y tiró el portafolios con enojo contra uno de los otros asientos.

- Buenas noches, _cariño_. - el sarcasmo se hizo presente en la voz de la muchacha.

Llevaban mas de dos meses casados.

Sí, casados. Comprometidos. Atados. Atados sería la palabra exacta.

Sus estúpidas familias habían decidido que nadie sería el mejor partido para Neji que la dulce Sakura. Se conocían desde pequeños, y él, desde ese entonces, mostraba un interés muy especial hacia la chica. Genial. Todo estaba cuadrado. Todo, incluyendo infelicidad, dolor, angustia, rechazo y todos los demás sentimientos negativos que existieran.

Recordaba perfectamente que cuando tenían catorce años la madre de Neji murió dolorosamente en un accidente de tráfico. Y eso le cambió totalmente la vida a él, e hizo que se la cambiara a los demás.

Dios, dolía. Dolía tanto...

Porque los sentimientos de él habían cambiado. Pero los de ella, desde luego, no.

Se levantó del sofá, suspirando mientras se preparaba psicológicamente y fue tras él, parando en la cocina. Neji había tomado un vaso de agua y la observaba fijamente ahora, haciendo que se ruborizara.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan enfadado? - preguntó ella mientras se recostaba a la encimera y se cruzaba de brazos.

Él tomó otro sorbo de agua y dejó el vaso en el fregadero, mirándola también fijamente.

- No. No te importa. - contestó tajante.

Las heridas del corazón de Sakura escocieron, _una vez más._

Un segundo después Neji estaba delante de ella. La tomó de la corta cabellera rosa y la besó con pasión. No se sorprendió, siquiera. _Era tan esperado... _Siguió besándola, mordiendo su labio inferior con rabia. Él sentía tanta frustración en ese momento... La tomó de la cintura y la subió encima de la encimera sin dejar de besarla. Mientras ella pasaba los brazos por su cuello, él se encargó de recorrer su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Abrió con fuerza la camisa de botones que tenía puesta esta noche y le acarició el vientre con sutileza, haciendo que gimiera. Desvió sus besos hacia el cuello y los hombros... Hambriento. _Siempre hambriento._

Sakura gimió, y Neji sintió una punzada de excitación. Su chaqueta vagaba ya por el suelo junto a su corbata, y su camisa estaba siendo desatada con urgencia por las manos de la chica. Eso le gustaba tanto... Le abrió las piernas y se acercó más a ella. Marcó la piel del cuello con un moretón que le hizo fruncir el ceño con indiferencia mientras seguía besando y mordiendo a su esposa de una manera que lo colmaba... La piel de Sakura tenía una textura y un olor tan exquisitos...

Dejó la ira a un lado y se concentró en disfrutar, besándola con suavidad y con ternura...

_Una ternura tan falsa..._, pensó ella.

En eso, mientras se besaban...ocurrió lo que siempre ocurría.

Y como siempre, ocurría sin amor.

-/-/-

Era el cumpleaños de Naruto. Mientras Neji se arreglaba la corbata en el espejo del baño, Sakura terminaba de ponerse el rimmel. Estaba impresionante, sinceramente. Maquillaje discreto, y un hermoso vestido de cóctel rojo con un despampanante y a la vez discreto escote. Se levanto del tocador tomando el pequeño monedero mientras Neji salía del baño.

Al principio desvió inconscientemente la vista, pero luego volvió a mirarla. Estaba tan hermosa... El recogido que llevaba dejaba apreciar mejor sus pálidas facciones...era exquisita.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada con indiferencia y tomó las llaves del coche de encima de la mesita de noche.

- Vámonos. - fue lo único que dijo.

La joven sintió otra punzada de desilusión...

La punzada que lo colmó todo.

Se había esforzado por ser una buena esposa. Se había esforzando en demostrarle cuánto le quería...Se había esforzado en ponerse tan "ridícula" sólo para él. Pero, para variar, no apreciaba nada.

- ¿Vámonos? ¿Ya está? ¿Es lo único que me vas a decir? - Neji se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y volteó a verla, confuso.

Su semblante se endureció. Una fina lágrima manchaba el pálido rostro de la chica de negro.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

Ella bajó la mirada sonriendo con ironía.

- Esto es patético. - dijo mientras se quitaba los tacones y los tiraba junto a la bolsa en una esquina de la habitación.

Neji respiró hondo sin cambiar su frío semblante de siempre.

- Sakura...

- ¡Sakura nada! - exclamó bañada en llanto – Estoy harta, Neji... Estoy harta de ti... ¡Harta de mí misma! Oh, Dios...he sido tan patética. - susurró entre sollozos. - Mírame... aquí, intentando hacerte ser quién eras. Me he esforzado, Neji. He cambiado por ti... he sido totalmente diferente. No he dejado de amarte nunca... Te he brindado mi apoyo incondicional...¡Me hice tu esposa, maldita sea! ¡Sacrifiqué todo lo que tenía desde adolescente por ti, lo he dado todo! Y mírate...- dijo señalándolo indiferentemente y sonriendo con amargura. - Tú me tratas como si no fuera nada. Como si yo solamente fuera un mueble más de esta maldita casa... Sólo quieres tenerme y dejarme claro que tú mandas. Pero a mi me vale mierda...- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Él se quedó callado sin decir nada. Tenía el rostro manchado por el maquillaje. Parecía tan indefensa en ese momento. Irguió su cuerpo mientras la veía avanzar hacia él. Se detuvo y puso una mano en la parte de su pecho donde estaba el corazón.

- Sé...Sé que esto no ha cicatrizado. - sollozó ella alzando su mirada llorosa y dolida – Pero yo lo único que puedo hacer el brindarte mi amor...mi apoyo. Por Dios, Neji. Date cuenta de que me matas... - estiró los brazos hasta su rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos. Sin embargo su mirada no cambió. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo – Por favor, ya basta. Quiero que seas como antes...¡maldita sea! - recostó la frente en su pecho mientras agarraba con fuerza la solapa de su chaqueta – Recuerdas...¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos niños? ¡¿Acaso recuerdas lo que es sonreír?

En ese momento él ya la había abrazado. La estrechó con fuerza hacia él, y ella abrió unos ojos como platos. Unos segundo después Sakura se encontraba de nuevo llorando en sus brazos...De nuevo, por su culpa.

-/-/-/-

La joven salía del baño mientras él la observaba desde la cama. Estaba en ropa interior y se había quitado el recogido, dejando caer los cortos mechones en sus mejillas y nuca. Se había lavado la cara y estaba limpia de manchas negras.

- He llamado a Naruto. Le dije que no podíamos ir porque estabas indispuesta. - informó Neji.

Ella ni siquiera le miró. Fue directamente a su lado de la cama y se sentó allí, cerca de él y suspirando.

- Quiero...- carraspeó. - Quiero que hablemos acerca del divorcio. - el rostro de Neji no mostró ningún tipo de expresión. - No pienso seguir aguantando este infierno de matrimonio que llevamos. Y cuando seamos libres...tranquilo, no te hablaré nunca más. Así tu podrás seguir con tu...vida.

Sí, fue sólo su semblante. Porque por dentro el corazón se le estaba partiendo.

- No puedes divorciarte de mí. Esto es concertado, ¿recuerdas? - en su voz había un toque de ansiedad.

- No voy a tolerarte más, Neji. Quiero estar con alguien que me valore, que me quiera. Quiero estar con alguien que sí demuestre lo que siente.

- No me vengas con esas, Sakura. Sabes que no va conmigo.

Ella contó mentalmente hasta cinco.

- No quiero que mi hijo nazca y crezca en una familia donde solamente hay rencores y amargura. - le miró a los ojos, y a Neji se le heló el alma. - No voy a permitir que le amargues la vida.

Cinco segundos. Hicieron falta cinco segundos para que su mente calculara todo.

Su hijo.

_Su_ hijo.

Sakura estaba embarazada. ¡Estaba embarazada! Dirigió una sutil mirada, totalmente sorprendida hacia su vientre desnudo, donde reposaba su mano. Luego volvió los ojos a ella revelando la mayor sorpresa que nunca había mostrado.

- ¿Estás...- la voz le falló y tuvo que carraspear - ...embarazada?

Otro suspiro.

- Sí. Y no te alteres, me enteré ayer. - bajó la mirada – Te lo quería decir hoy delante de todos. Pero para variar todo me sale mal. - dijo mientras se arropaba con las sábanas y apagaba la lámpara.

Neji la observó con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba embarazada...¡Iban a tener un bebé! Tragó saliva y volvió a mirarla aún en la oscuridad.

¿Qué hacer...? ¿Qué decir?

Acercó una mano a su cintura, y se abrazó a ella sin previo aviso. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y...lloró.

- Neji, ¿qué..? - iba a protestar ella, pero él no le permitió moverse.

- Lo siento...- susurró – Lo siento mucho, Sakura. Sí...Sí te amo, y no me vuelvas a decir que no porque me matas. Nada ha cambiado desde que éramos niños pero... Me dolió mucho...- dijo, sintiéndose débil por llorar así delante de ella. - No puedo, Sakura...No puedo superarlo...Perdóname.

Ella se volteó y lo observó. Se le cayó el alma a los pies mientras Neji se limpiaba las lágrimas y alargó una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

- Claro que puedes. Tu madre no hubiera querido esto, Neji. - le dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza – Ella hubiera deseado que fueras fuerte, por ti, por ella y por nuestro hijo...- le susurró mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la colocaba en su vientre.

Neji la abrazó toda. Entera, tapándola con su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien en ese momento. Sí...¡Claro que la quería! Dios...no sabía como sentirse en ese momento...

Con suavidad la tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara, para luego agachar su rostro y besar sus labios con suavidad y ternura, una que no le había mostrado nunca.

- Te quiero. - le dijo – Te quiero más que a mi propia vida, Sakura.

Ella le mostró una sonrisa triste en la oscuridad y volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

-/-/-/-

_Un años más después._

- Nina, es hora de dormir. - decía Sakura a la bebé de tres meses mientras la acostaba en la cuna.

Sus ojos plateados la miraron mientras la arropaba. Nina acababa de cumplir los tres meses de nacida y Sakura no cabía en sí de alegría. Era pálida, con una mata de pero rosa oscuro y unos bellos ojos perlados...la perfecta mezcla entre ella y Neji.

Se quedó allí, acunándola boca abajo y en cuestión de minutos la bebé se quedó profundamente dormida. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación con intención de dirigirse a la cama. Estaba tan cansada...

- ¿Se durmió? - preguntó Neji desde la cama.

Estaba simplemente en pantalones del pijama, dejando ver su musculoso torso. Sakura, por algún motivo, se ruborizó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían en amor...

- S-Sí...- dijo dándole la espalda para mirarse en el espejo del tocador. - La próxima te toca a ti.

Él estaba detrás de ella. La tomó de los hombros e hizo que se girara para besarla con pasión. La tomó de la cintura mientras sentía que su temperatura corporal aumentaba; la subió encima del tocador, haciendo que algunos frascos cayeran al suelo.

- Shhh...- dijo ella riendo – Harás que la niña se..¡ah...! - gimió cuando sintió que la mordía – Harás que se despierte...

Sintió como él reía, sin dejarla, y le rodeó con las piernas mientras él le bajaba el tirante de la bata de dormir.

- Te amo...- le susurró al oído.

Eso bastó para que la noche fuera perfecta.

-/-/-/-/-

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado XD. A mi no me ocurria mucho, la verdad, ultimamente ando baja en creatividad XDDD

Sé que no es lo que eperábais, pero aquí se acaba. Nueva etapa IchiRuki/NejiSaku x3

_¿Reviews...?_


End file.
